


Osteology

by thisiscyrene



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: They had finished filming the episode less than an hour ago, the memory of Link in the bone and chain body harness chasing him all the way back to their office as he left Link to finish up with the crew on set. Now, with Link locking eyes with him, Rhett feels his face begin to heat up, the warmth of the blush spreading across his face and neck, disappearing beneath the suddenly too-tight collar of his plaid shirt.“You really did want to keep seeing it, didn’t you?”





	Osteology

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017. Day 5: Humiliation.

“You really did want to keep seeing it, didn’t you?”

Rhett whips around from his seat at his desk just in time to see Link close and lock their office door behind him. He crosses his arms across his chest as he leans back against the doorframe. 

They had finished filming the episode less than an hour ago, the memory of Link in the bone and chain body harness chasing him all the way back to their office as he left Link to finish up with the crew on set. Now, with Link locking eyes with him, Rhett feels his face begin to heat up, the warmth of the blush spreading across his face and neck, disappearing beneath the suddenly too-tight collar of his plaid shirt. 

“Rhett. Answer me,” Link pushes, tone of his voice insistent and accusatory. “I could feel your eyes trying to burn holes through my shirt on camera.”

Rhett swallows thickly, eyes darting to the heart-shaped metal ring pressing into the skin of Link’s neck, tucked innocently just behind the collar of his maroon button-up shirt. He catches himself licking his lips too late. 

Link takes notice and smirks cruelly. “I bet it was your idea for them to buy this, wasn’t it?” He steps forward towards Rhett, predatory, never breaking eye contact.

The humiliation and frustration of being called out by Link have Rhett blushing a deep red, his breathing turned shallow as the gravity of the situation begins to dawn on him. He stands up, ready to brush past his friend and out of their office, but finds himself frozen in place by Link’s icy blue stare.

He asks again, voice low, “You want to see it, don’t you?” Another step forward. “Or do you prefer imagining it on me? The way it brushes against my bare skin underneath this shirt.” One more step. “Do you feel guilty about wanting to see your best friend in nothing but chains, Rhett?”

That last line does it. Rhett looks down immediately, biting his bottom lip. Link hit the nail on the head. He _did_ want to see more of Link in that damn harness, and he felt horrible about it. He’d been plagued with less than platonic thoughts about his best friend for as long as he could remember, but he’d always been able to barely keep them in check. Every so often something like this would happen and he’d come close to losing it. To crowding Link against the wall in their office, to reaching across the space between them on their drive home from work. How many times he’d come close to calling Link in the middle of the night and confessing his every sinful thought to him.

Rhett’s stunned into silence at Link’s brazen forwardness. He knows he’s been caught, that it’s no longer any use lying to Link _or_ to himself. He chances a glance up at Link’s face once more to find him nonchalantly fiddling with the top button of his shirt, long fingers teasing the possibility of something more coming out of this confrontation.

“Y-yes,” Rhett barely manages in a whisper to affirm Link’s cruel accusation.

He’s met with silence, stretching on for what seems like eternity. He knows then that he’d said the wrong thing. That he should have kept his mouth shut, argued, denied everything, played it off as a joke. 

He feels Link’s gaze boring into him, blue eyes seeing through to everything he’d fought so hard to keep down.

“On your knees, boy, and maybe you’ll get what you want.” 

The tone of Link’s voice nearly knocks the air out of Rhett’s lungs as he immediately and unceremoniously drops to his knees. 

He’s still processing the situation as he hears Link step right up into his space, terrified and unwilling to look him in the eye, he keeps his head down. It’s like he’s an intruder in his own office, trapped beneath the gaze of someone who looks like his childhood best friend. A stranger with Link’s pretty features, his familiar face screwed up into a scowl staring down at him from above. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Rhett,” Link commands, voice low and gravelly, each word punctuated with absolute authority. With a swift flick of his fingers he’s got the next button undone, shirt hanging open just enough to show the first of the deer vertebrae criss-crossed with gold chains. Rhett’s eyes are glued to Link’s fingers, willing them to go on, to make short work of the rest of the buttons, but they stop. He hears Link chuckle.

“You really do want this, don’t you?” Link asks, pushing for acknowledgement of the obvious. Rhett chances a nod.

Rhett gasps in surprise as Link reaches out with the toe of his shoe, pressing lightly at his cloth covered groin, toeing at his erection through the fabric of his pants. Rhett’s gasps turn into groans as Link presses in fully with the sole of his shoe, pressure increasing until it borders on painful. He relents only when he sees Rhett’s eyes clench shut as his jaw falls slack. He’s not sure if he wants Link to stop or for him to press down harder. He isn’t sure of anything except for how bad he feels for wanting this and how good he feels for finally getting it. 

“Is this what you wanted, Rhett? What you had in mind when you begged them to buy the harness for the show?” Rhett swallows down a cry as he shakes his head vigorously, unsure as to how Link would want him to answer. 

“I think it is. You planned this, didn’t you?” Link presses his foot to Rhett’s hard-on again, firmer this time, pressing in until Rhett cries out.  
“Show me how bad you wanted it then,” Link drags his shoe lower across Rhett’s front, agonizingly delicious friction following it down the entire length of him inside his pants. “Show me just how much you like seeing me wear it.”

Link undoes another button, pulling his shirt open to reveal more of the chain and bone harness draped tantalizingly across his chest. Rhett feels his hands scramble to the fly of his pants, fingers trembling and palms sweating as he struggles to free his erection from his jeans. He wants to show Link just how much he wants this despite the shame he feels for it.

“That’s right, Rhett. Touch yourself for me,” Link encourages. “If you’re good I’ll show you more.”

Rhett keeps his eyes fixed on Link’s fingers at the buttons of his shirt, breathing shallow, as he wraps one hand around his length and squeezes. He groans in relief, the combination of Link undressing before his eyes and the earlier touches with his foot had nearly been too much. 

Link encourages him to continue by undoing the next button of his shirt, smirking as he sees Rhett’s hand tighten around himself in response.

“Go on, show me. I want to see just how much you like it, Rhett,” Link encourages him by undoing yet another, leaving just the final button of his shirt fastened. He pulls the fabric to the side enough for Rhett to catch a glimpse of the chains there, crossing delicately across Link’s slim torso. 

Rhett wonders distantly if Link enjoys the way the cold metal chains feel brushing against his nipples. His eyes trail down Link’s body to the obvious tent in his pants, clearly Link is enjoying this too. He slides his hand up and down his length, jerking himself off, eyes once again glued to Link’s chest, drinking in the striking contrast of the stark white deer vertebrae against Link’s lightly tanned skin and dark chest hair.

Apparently Link is satisfied with Rhett’s show, because he undoes the final button and shrugs his shirt off one shoulder, casting a smoldering look down at Rhett as the maroon cloth slips the rest of the way off his skin and onto the floor behind him. Rhett draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he catches the look of hunger in Link’s eyes, feeling more confident now that he knows Link is as turned on as he is.

A shaky moan slips out of Rhett as he jerks himself off faster. The fact that Link is watching him turns him on like nothing ever has before. Link’s gaze, combined with the image of his best friend’s bare chest in nothing but metal chains and hooks, leather collar drawn tight around his throat, is enough to nearly push Rhett completely over the edge.

“That’s right Rhett,” Link’s voice is shaky now. Sensing the urgency in Rhett’s movements he continues, “Come for me. Let me see you.” Link reaches up to fiddle with the harness, tracing the fingers of both hands along the length of the gold chains spread across his chest, gasping softly as he stops to rub the metal lightly across his nipples.  
“It feels so good on me, Rhett,” Link croons. “Do you feel good too? Is this everything you wanted?”

Rhett nods furiously, jerking himself off rapidly, gasping and sweating, desperate for release. He looks up at Link and whimpers, wetness gathering at the corner of his eyes as the sensations begin to border on too much, the feeling of his hand wrapped tightly around his dick, the authoritative tone of Link’s voice terrifying him and turning him on like nothing else. The overall shame and humiliation he feels kneeling exposed and panting under Link’s steady gaze is nearly enough to make him black out. 

He strokes himself once more and comes with a shout, finishing all over the floor of their office. Their shared space, soiled forever. He crumples forward with the weight of it, tears spilling down his cheeks as he sucks in huge breaths. 

He hears Link fall to his knees before him, but can’t bring himself to look up. He’s fucked up, 33 years of friendship ruined by the fact that he couldn’t control himself. It’s only after feeling Link’s trembling hands on his shoulder that he opens his eyes. 

“Shhhh, hey bo, hey,” Link sooths, voice gentle now. It’s like he’s a different person again, his old best friend is back. “Rhett, hey, look at me.”  
Rhett looks at him in the eye for the first time, really looks at him. He can see that Link is flushed, a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. What strikes him are the tears he sees gathering at the corners of Link’s eyes. Whatever that had just transpired between them had affected Link as much as it had him. The relief hits him like a punch to the gut, and he lets out a choked sob. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Link whispers. They’re breathing into each other’s spaces now, being pulled closer together. They haven’t even touched each other yet, not _really_ , but for the first time that night, Rhett melts into Link’s touch believing that maybe they’re gonna be ok after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Running contenders for titles included:  
> The Boner Collector  
> Rhettle Me Bones  
> Calciunf  
> Vertebae  
> Stomp the Yard 2
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) if you're over there.


End file.
